


Day 134

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [134]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my lovely writing partner, who indirectly made me 'finish' off this episode. I apologize for the delay, I have to think through each episode so I can get to Reichenbach and back somewhat sanely. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 134

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



Sherlock sighed as he felt John settle against his back; already, this early in their relationship, he could tell when John's breathing pattern changed from awareness into sleep. It was remarkable that he was the person John trusted most in the worl-

aaaaahhhhhhhhh

No. Why would she risk it? Nope. Nope. Nope.

aaaaahhhhhhhhh

Oh, hell...

 

Heard through the grapevine - 

Moriarty is still annoyed with you

You're not telling me something I don't know - SH

Ah, mornin' Sunshine -

You know he always falls asleep first - SH

Routines...should probably think about changing them

He's planning something big - SH

He owes you, remember?

Scuttlebutt is his second in command 

is really the mastermind - She is the one who saved your arses -

The phone call - SH

Name is Moran, never seen her

has him wrapped around her finger 

If you run into trouble

you know where to find us.

Never did really have that dinner -

xoxox

 

Sherlock turned off his phone and rolled carefully so he could watch John sleep. "I'm tthorry, love. I'm so sorry."


End file.
